sentimientos revelados
by luucyy94luunaa
Summary: que pasa cuando cierta navegante confiesa a cierto capitan sus sentimientos despues de 2 años como lo tomara el capitan? luffy x nami primer fanfic por mientras k pero quien sabe con el tiempo se pueda hacer M
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic

one piece no me pertenece solo esta historia

Este fanfic esta basado un poco después del reencuentro de 2 años después

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde su reencuentro después de 2años ya habían llegado al nuevo mundo y todos estaban cenando como cualquier noche y platicando un sinfín de aventuras que cada uno vivio en esos 2 años incluyendo sus entrenamientos y asi y sobre como habían peliado en la isla gyojin. Esa noche le toco a nami contar sobre su aventura en la isla del cielo a donde fue enviada y conto todo lo que paso por tratar de reunirse con ellos otraves y sobre su maestro haredas quien le había ayudado mucho a comprender el clima asi como mejorar su perfect clima tact y sobre que a pesar por la edad de su maestro aun asi era muy agil. Ya habiendo contado toda su travesia y acabaron todos de cenar y se propusieron ya irse a dormir ya que era muy noche a la vez ese dia a nami le tocaba hacer guardia y se dispuso a ir a fuera con una taza de café para no quearse dormida mientras veía como todos los demás se dirijian a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ella se puso en su silla de siempre puso su taza de café aun lado y se dispuso a ver el cielo recordando a su maestro y todo lo que vivio. Nami de porsi ya era conocida a nivel mundial tanto como para piratas como marines como una exelente navegadora ahora si supiran que estuvo en una isla del cielo practicando y estudiando mas hacerca del clima todos vendrían hicia ella aun que no ayudaría a nadien mas mas que a la tripulación que pertenecia actualmente a los sombreros de paja y especialmente a luffy . ella siguió divagando en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que alguien mas la estaba observando.

Ya estaba saliendo el sol y también ya se escuchaba ruidos provenientes de los cuartos el primero en salir fue sanji que dio su mejor sonrisa y con los ojos convertidos en corazones se dirijio hacia nami diciéndolo

**S**: buenos días flor de primavera como te fue en tu noche de guardia.

**N**: bien jeje creo que me dormi un poco pero lo bueno es que nada malo paso ahora bien es mejor que te apresures a ir a la cocina que no tardan el resto en bajar a desayunar.

S: si lo que usted diga mi angel aparte de eso también le preparare mas café a usted y a robin-san

N: si esta bien avísame cuando este el café porfavor.

S: si como usted diga y ordene

Sanji se voltio y se dirijio a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja . como alas 5 minutos de averse ido sanji se escucha un ruido de la habitación de mujeres y se da cuenta que robin acababa de salir y se dirrigia hacia abajo y cuando sus miradas se toparon sonrieron y se dijieron

R: buenos días navegante-san.

N: buenos días robin-san como amanecistes?

R: bien gracias y austed como le fue en su noche de guardia?

N: bien no hubo movimiento aunque tengo que admitir que me dormi un poco sin darme cuenta

R: o ya veo lo bueno esque todo esta tranquilo

N: sii lose oye robin te acuerdas de lo que te había dicho la otra ves hacerca de mmm pues tu sabes eso que te dije que no quería que nadien mas supiera

Nami se había puesto un poco roja de la cara y se había agachado por que sentía que si miraba directo a los ojos de robin no se ubiera podido controlar son sonrojes ya que robin era su confidente y sabia a lo que se referia.

Regresando un poco el tiempo

2 semanas antes cuando se habían rencontrado e iban para la isla de las sirenas nami le había confesado a robin que a ella le gustaba mucho luffy que lo había extrañado mas que acualquiera y que ella sentía que lo que ella sentía por luffy era nada mas que amor pero no sabia si decírselo o no por que pues luffy no se mira como un chavo preocupado por el amor o por mujeres . pero una ves haber hecho su confecion robin le dijo que lo mejor era que so lo djiera a luffy solo para que el estuviese conciente y no dejar pasar mas el tiempo ya había perdido 2 años y con eso nami quedo en acuerdo de que le hiba a decir cuando crea que sea el mejor momento.

Regresando al tiempo actual

R: o si que ai con eso navegante-san

N: mmm bueno pues creo que ya llego el momento hoy después de almorzar le confesare a luffy lo que siento por el

R: me alegro por usted navegante-san espero le valla exelente en su declaración.

N: yo también lo espero aun que estoy mas consiente de que lo mas probable es que me rechaze pero bueno eso también esta bien al fin y al cabo no espero que me acepte solo se lo dire como usted me dijo solo para que el estubiece conciente.

Robin la mira con un gesto amable y con una sonrisa le dijo

R: no debes deser tan pesimista navegante-san

N: es que seamos sinceras luffy no es de esos chavos.

R: y ese no fuel motivo por cual se enamoro de el

Nami se quedo con los ojos abiertos y se puso a pensar que era verdad esa era una razón por la cual le gusto luffy por que era diferente al resto de los demás chavos .

Lo que la saco de su asombro es que empezó haber mas ruido y se voltio aver como todos los demás salían de su habitación y sanji salía de la cocina diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo entoncios voltio hacia robin que la esperaba con una sonrisa y le dijo

R:vamos navegante-san antes que capitán-san se acabe la comida

N: aaa mmmm sii vamos.

Ambas se dirijieron a la cocina donde sanji las esperaba con la puerta abiertas y un monton de piropos que como siempre ninguna le iso caso y se pasaraon de largo por las puertas y ya la tripulación estaba sentada solo quedaban 3 lugares que eran 2 para ellas que acababan de llegar y una de sanji que se había esperado a para abrirles las puertas. Las opciones de lugar eran luffy, silla bacia, franky, brook, silla vacia, silla vacia, zoro, chopper, usoop. Robin lo noto rápido y se sento aun lado de zoro y le pidió a sanji que se sentara a un lado de ella dejando a nami solo con la opción de la silla vacia que estaba a un lado de luffy. Nami voltio y dirigio hacia robin una mirada de nervios junto con una mescla de muerte y sin mas que hacer se sento aun lado de luffy, y haci empeso el desayuno como un desayuno normal solo que nami casi no había tocado su plato por los nervios y sentimientos que tenia hacerca de que sabia que acabando todo eso ella le confesaría a luffy como se siente en cuestión de el.

NOTA  
espero que les guste este primer capitulo es mi primer fan fic y prometo actualizar por semana y si el tiempo me lo permite dos por semana dejen comentarios para ver si les agrado o que le falto ya que es mi primer fan fic


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había terminado el desayuno y todos salían de la cocina y se dirigían a la cubierta para realizar sus respectivas actividades , luffy como siempre se fue al frente del barco para poderse sentar en lo que el llama su lugar especial y nami teniendo conocimiento de eso una vez que acabo de su trabajo (consta de checar el clima y ver el rumbo ) se dirigió hacia luffy ya estando cerca de el lugar se quedo para y se puso a pensar sobre las posibles reacciones de su capitán y eso hiso que los nervios aumentaran al mil, lo único que podía hacer e hiso es respirar profundo contar asta 10 y decirse que todo estará bien no importa su respuesta, una vez ya calmada se dirigió hacia él y le dijo.

N: luffy puedo decirte una cosa

L: si

N: (un poco mas nerviosa y tímida) luffy me puedo sentar contigo es que lo que te voy a comentar es un asunto delicado y no quisiera que alguien mas lo escuchara.

Luffy se voltio hacia ella y le ayudo a subirse.

L: bien nami que es lo que me quieres decir.

N: lo que pasa es que mmmm pues bien tu sabes lo que pasa es que eso mmm nose bien como expresarlo ya que es mi primera vez y pues tengo miedo de tu reacción.

Luffy se le quedo viendo fijamente y luego ladio su cabeza haciendo ver que no entendía para nada aloque se refería nami, eso hiso poner mas nerviosa nami.

L: nami dime lo que quieras sabes que puedes contar conmigo

N: si lose luffy lo que pasa es que (respiro profundo) tu me gustas y me gustas un poco antes de separarnos me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y después de los 2 años he descubierto que nada a cambiado al contrario lo que siento por ti a aumentado y siento como crece mas día con día.

Luffy un poco asombrado por lo que acaba de escuchar miro hacia abajo diciendo

L: nami mmm es difícil decirte esto pero… yo… no… no te puedo corresponder mi único sueño y meta es… llegar a convertirme en el rey de los piratas… lo… lo siento nami.

Nami con la cabeza hacia abajo y tratando de controlar su voz para que no sonara triste le dijo

N: o eso mmm eso ya lo sabia (sonrió viendo a luffy) ya me esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte… no te preocupes luffy nada cambia en nuestra amistad

Nami se dio la vuelta y se bajo de la cabeza de león y se dirigió a su cuarto cuando escuchó decir de parte de su capitán

L: nami… en verdad… en verdad lo siento

Nami no respondió a eso y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su cuarto para que sus demás compañeros no notaran que ella ya estaba llorando una vez adentro de su cuarto cerro la puerta y sin pesarlo dos veces se recargo en ella y se fue resbalando poco a poco hasta que llego al piso y se puso a llorar para ella para que sus demás compañeros no la pudieran oír y a como pudo se fue dirigiendo hacia su cama y ya estando ahí se quedo dormida con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Al poco tiempo de eso un barco pirata ya tenia en la mira al barco de los sombreros de paja con un único objetivo secuestrar y quedarse con su navegante ya que en el nuevo mundo se necesita a alguien con los conocimientos de nami para poder sobrevivir y con eso en mente habían estado persiguiéndolos desde hace un buen de tiempo a larga distancia para que no los descubrieran, obteniendo información de ellos de una manera incógnita mandando a alguien con una habilidad de transportación (gracias a Yusō-Yusō la fruta del diablo) a su barco casi todas las noches para saber cuales serian sus paradas y si en verdad eran tan fuertes como se decía.

Una hora después de que nami se había quedado dormida empezó a escuchar ruido y escandalo en la parte de la cubierta haciendo eso se despertó algo alarmada y pensando que habían hecho una travesura molesta de que la hubieran levantado y con eso en mente se paro de su cama y dirigiéndose furiosa hacia la puerta escucho mas claramente el ruido y noto que era ruido de cañones y de espadas, eso la hiso asustar un poco y abrió la puerta con cuidado asta cierto punto donde podía ver claramente la situación sin necesidad de abrir la puerta completamente, visualizo todo a su alrededor y sin mas que hacer se armó de valor y agarro su perfect clima tact y abrió completamente la puerta y se puso a pelear de inmediato con algunos piratas que ya se encontraban en la parte de arriba del sunny así poco a poco pudiéndose reunir con sus amigos en la cubierta justo cuando ella se encontró con los demás abajo peleando se escuche una voz gritando diciendo

VE: asta que apareciste te estaba esperando preciosa jajajajaja

Todos los sombreros de paja se voltearon hacia donde venia esa vos y los piratas contrarios solo se reían junto con el

L: que diablos dices a que te refieres

VE: jajajaja si me permites te diré a lo que me refiero

Y con eso señalo a nami diciéndole

VE: a ella la estaba esperando, preciosa tengo una oferta que ofrecerte

La voz extraña sonrió maliciosamente y nami asustada le dijo

N: yo… yo no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo para empezar quien demonios eres

VE: zion capitán de los shark riders y hemos venido por ti preciosa para que tu seas nuestra preciada navegante que opinas

Todos los sombreros de paja se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras en especial nami que no sabia que decir ni como responder pero luego luffy reacciono diciendo

L: ei tú quien te crees para decir eso tan tranquilamente como piensas que vamos a dejar que te la lleves o que ella se quiera ir contigo idiota ella es mi nakama no la dejare ir tan fácil

CZ: jajajaja idiota y quien te esta preguntado a ti acerca de eso estoy hablando con la preciosa navegante

L: idiota

Luffy se estaba preparando para atacar cuando de repente se empezó a sentir débil al igual que robín, chopper y brook empezaron a caerse al suelo un poco débiles. Zion empezó a reirse a carcajadas por la situación y viendo como todos los demás sombreros de paja volteaban a ver a su capitán a robín, chopper y brook en el piso nami luego luego vio sus manos y se fijo que los 4 tenían una pulsera hecha de piedra de mar y luego se voltio a terrada a ver a zion acercándose poco a poco hacia ella con una sonrisa y ya cuando estaba a unos metros de ella le volvió a preguntar

CZ: que opinas preciosa esta es mi oferta te vienes conmigo por las buenas y dejo a tu tripulación con vida o te vienes con migo por la mala y mato a cada uno de ellos frente a ti que opinas preciosa

Todos los sombreros de paja que quedaban en pie con excepción de usoop se pusieron en posición de pelear para proteger a nami mientras que usoop se dispuso a trabajar en quitar las pulseras de las muñecas de los otros 4

Nota

este es mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste dejen comentarios para ver sus opiniones recuerden que este es mi primer fan fic y que el trama de la historia es romance y drama


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nami solo se quedo parada sin saber que hacer veía a sus compañeros peleando y aunque son mucho mas fuertes que antes aun así estaban en el nuevo mundo, los piratas de ese mar eran igual o mas fuertes que ellos, zoro y sanji hacían todo lo posible por evitar que se acercaran a nami mientras franky cubría a usoop, aun así la tripulación contraria era muy grande y para 3 personas que trataban de proteger a su tripulación poco a poco se fueron cansando, nami solo miraba a su alrededor como iban cayendo poco a poco cada uno de sus nakamas, en eso lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante es que les daría tiempo a su tripulación.

Ella sabia que su tripulación era fuerte cuando peleaban todos, pero cuando peleaban pocos o por separado les costaba mas trabajo, la navegante sabia que estaría bien con los otros piratas ya que no tratarían de lastimarla por que la necesitaban para poder navegar en esos mares o al menos eso le había dicho el capitán anteriormente, así que lo único que podía hacer es aceptar e irse con ellos mientras se recuperaban los demás, "yo confío que vendrán por mi", y con eso en mente se dirigió hacia el capitán.

En eso el capitán de los shark riders sonrió ampliamente cuando vio acercarse a nami lentamente y aterrada hacia él, dejando atrás a sus compañeros que acto seguido se levantaron del piso y trataron de detenerla, pero en eso apareció una persona a tras de ellos, haciendo que voltearan a ver a sus nakamas que estaban detrás de ellos con las pulseras de roca de ma,r y se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien, siguieron buscando con sus ojos y al otro extremo se encontraba usoop, que estaba lleno de golpes y sangre, regresaron la mirada a nami y vieron que aquel hombre que salió de atrás de ellos ya le habia extendió su mano a nami, como estaban demasiados cercas nami empezó a temblar aun mas y varias lagrimas se asomaron por su mejilla y como pudo dio la media vuelta y le sonrió a sus compañeros dejando a todos helados por lo que se imaginaban que iba a pasar, después nami se seco las lagrimas y volvió a voltear hacia quien seria su nuevo capitán y miro al otro hombre extendiéndole la mano

CZ: que esperas preciosa, todos saben ya la respuesta solo falta que lo digas tú para que quede clara la situación jajajaja

N: yo…

L: nami (apenas pudiendo habar) alto no… no lo hagas, yo… todavía puedo luchar, esta pulsera no me detendrá, yo… te protegeré eres mi nakama no me rendiré tan fácilmente

Las lágrimas de nami salieron cuando escucho eso de luffy y por un instante pensó en alejarse de ellos y luchar al lado de su tripulación cuando de repente se escucho un grito aterrador que provenía de su capitán

L: aaaaaaaaaa, bastardo eso no me… de...ten..dra..

Se escucho el grito de el capitán de los sombreros de paja y lo ultimo muy apenas se entendió, acto seguido todos los de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja se voltearon hacia luffy para ver que le había pasado a su capitán, un pirata contrario que se encontraba cerca de luffy le había encajado una navaja en el costado izquierdo y como tenia la pulsera de la roca del mar no pudo resistir y se desplomo en el piso con un pequeño charco de sangre. Todos se quedaron parados en shok dispuestos a ir tras ese pirata cuando escucharon decir de parte de la navegante

N: yo… yo… acepto pero ya no le hagan mas daño a el ni a nadie por favor me voy con ustedes pero dejen que ellos sigan con vida

La navegante no paraba de llorar por ver la situación actual, le costaba respirar y mas aun al ver lo sucedido con luffy, sintió unas fuertes punzadas en su corazón y se contuvo las ganas de ir hacia el para poder ayudarlo.

Z: e nami que dices si todavía quedamos el cejas rizadas, franky y yo no es asi chicos

S: si nami-swan no dejare que te vallas con ellos así me cueste la vida

F: one-chan lo que paso fue un descuido no te preocupes por nosotros hemos estado en peores situaciones así que…

Franky fue interrumpido por nami que común grito rasgado empezó a decir

N: ya basta noven la situación, ustedes muy apenas pueden ponerse de pie y los otros 4 están sin fuerzas gracias a esas pulseras poco a poco se están muriendo, mejor hagamos esto, que sea igual que aquella ves con shiki se acuerdan, no pasara nada solo no se tarden…

Y diciendo eso agarro la mano del hombre que estaba a su lado y se dirigieron al barco.

Antes de poner un pie en el barco se voltio y le dijo

N: cuiden de el por favor

Se voltio y se dirigió a la entrada del barco ya estando todos los contrarios en el barco incluyendo al capitán, nami solo les dedico una sonrisa a sus nakamas y el hombre que la sostenía le soltó la mano, se agacho puso su mano en el piso y el barco desapareció. Los sombreros de paja que quedaron de pie se pusieron a ayudar a los heridos empezando con chopper que si bien o mal él era el medico de la tripulación y necesitaban que recuperara la fuerza para poder ayudar a luffy y a usoop que eran los mas graves, una ves logrando quitar la pulsera del brazo de chopper se pusieron a ayudar a los demás.

En otro lado

El barco donde viajaba nami se transporto a unos 5 kilómetros de distancia de donde estaban anteriormente, nami solo quedo boquiabierta al presenciar tal cosa, todavía estaba asustada pero trato de controlarse y pensó para si misma que pronto vendrían por ella aunque ese pensamiento se vino abajo cuando recordó que es la primera vez que todos venían al nuevo mundo y que el mar de él Grand line es muy peligroso si no sabes de navegación, aun a ella le costaba trabajo llevar a cargo esa responsabilidad, ahora que no estaba ella como podrían llegar a la próxima isla y sobretodo si ella todavía tenia el Log Pose especial para navegar en esas aguas.

Sus ojos se nublaron con esos pensamientos y cuando unas lagrimas asomaban por su mejillas sintió que alguien le agarro el hombro haciendo recordarle que no estaba sola estaba en plena cubierta y aun peor con una tripulación que no eran los sombreros de paja. Se limpio las lagrimas respiro profundo y se decidió a voltear para ver quien le había tocado el hombro cuando lo hiso vio que era el mismo hombre que anteriormente le había dado la mano antes para que se fuera con ellos y por una extraña razón eso la hiso tranquilizar se quedaron viendo por segundos cuando se escucho la voz del capitán diciendo

CZ: preciosa espero que te sientas a gusto en esta tu nueva tripulación (sonriendo) ven acompáñame te mostrare tu nueva habitación.

Nami no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza agachada y se dispuso a seguirlo, por instinto de ella agarro la mano de aquel hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento

CZ: a Dian tu también bienes jajajaja (risa burlona) creo que la preciosa navegante te agarro cariño muy pronto jajajaja (risa burlona)

Al escuchar Dian las palabras de su capitán, provocaron en el un pequeño sonrojo y cuando sintió que nami se voltio a verlo, giro su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba nami para disimular el efecto que había causo las palabras dichas anteriormente, eso le dio algo de gracia a nami mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

El barco en donde estaban era mucho mas grande que el suny y tenia muchos pasillos y puertas, nami solo observaba todo a su alrededor por si veía algo que la pudiera ayudar a escapar o señales de oro pero no encontrando nada en ese pasillo se dispuso a mas tarde ir a explorar el nuevo barco, casi llegado al final del pasillo de donde estaban caminado se detuvo zion y voltio a ver a nami y con una amplia sonrisa le dijo.

CZ: bien preciosa (abriendo la puerta de la habitación) esta será tu nueva habitación que te parece

Era una amplia habitación de color naranja tenia un ropero grande y un sillón de color azul cielo, tenia un librero y al lado una mesita que sostenía una lámpara y muchos papeles junto con un tintero, la cama era grande con un cobertor morado y almohadas del mismo color que el cobertor, tenia una alfombra que hacia juego con el color del cuarto y el de la cama, nami solo estaba sorprendida por la habitación.

CZ: bien no me as respondido preciosa

N: o pues bien si esta adecuada para una dama como yo, solo que tendremos que llegar a una isla pronto ya que no traje nada de ropa con migo y necesito unas herramientas para poder trabajar como navegante de tu barco.

El capitán soltó una risa burlona mientras decía

CZ: bien no te preocupes llegaremos pronto, la isla que sigue estará a unos 2 días de donde estamos actualmente así que por mientras

Se voltio hacia donde estaba Dian al mismo tiempo que soltó una risa

CZ: puedes pedirle a Dian que te preste ropa para 2 días no creo que él se moleste, el baño esta asta abajo al lado izquierdo, aquí no se sirve merienda y ya paso la hora de la comida así que la hora de la cena serán alrededor de las 8 de la noche espero contar con tu presencia

Nami no sabia que responder a todo eso lo único que quería era estar sola no quería verlo ni escucharlo estaba furiosa, como le iba pedir ropa prestada a un hombre que ni conocía, así que para quitárselo lo único que se le vino en mente fue lo siguiente.

N: ok y lo más probable es que no baje a cenar, así que no te preocupes por mí si no bajo, tengo cosas que hacer y prepárame con los nuevos mapas que tengo que hacer

CZ: como quieras solo que después de la hora de cena ya no se sirve nada mas así te estés muriendo de hambre jajajaja (risa burlona) tendrás que esperarte asta la mañana para poder desayunar, estando consiente de eso espero que bajes

Diciendo esto ultimo se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con Dian, nami por su parte cerro la puerta y se fue hacia la cama, se dejo caer en ella y empezó a llorar recordando todo lo anterior, tenia muchas emociones guardadas todavía tenia presente el rechazo de luffy y luego aparte se tubo que separar de su tripulación, miro el reloj que estaba a un lado de su cama y vio que eran las 3 de la tarde miro a su alrededor una vez mas y se dispuso a dormir pensando que cuando se levantara estaría mas tranquila, ya que ella quería explorar el barco.

Nota:

Este es mi tercer capitulo espero que les haiga gustado, me alegra saber que si hay gente interesada en mi historia ya que es la primera vez que escribo y gracias por lo de la ortografía según yo este capitulo no debe de tener ya que lo corregí con ayuda de Word, si aun así ven errores avísenme para tratar de corregirlo, dejen comentarios para saber si les va gustando mi historia :)


End file.
